The Earthquake of Metalgreymon
After discovering Sora's location inside the pyramid base, the group form a plan of attack in order to rescue her, and Etemon's reign of terror comes to a surprising end. Synopsis Tai is still rather upset about his mistake, the group tries to keep him positive. Izzy uses his computer and discovers that Sora and Biyomon are still in the pyramid, which instantly raises Tai’s spirits. Meanwhile Sora is trapped in a hidden room and Datamon begins to create a copy of her, which he plans to use to control her digivice and crest. This way, he can make Biyomon digivolve and take revenge on Etemon for imprisoning him. The group devises a plan to sneak inside they pyramid without being seen. Tai wants to be the one to save Sora and reveives the directions to the secret room from Izzy. He is scared to hear that he must pass through another electric fence, the thing that caused his last downfall. While Matt and Joe create a distraction, Tai and Izzy head into the pyramid through a secret passage. They take a few detours through the labyrinth inside the pyramid and are spotted by a security camera, however they didn't notice. Meanwhile Mimi leaves to help fend off the guards leaving T.K. alone. Etemon attacks they DigiDestined outside and easily defeats all of the Champion level partners. He then starts singing which causes them to de-digivolve. One of Etemon’s henchmen informs him that the remaining DigiDestined are inside the pyramid. This brings him to the conclusion that Datamon must also still be there and while he is pondering this Mimi, Joe and Matt escape and return to T.K. When Izzy and Kabuterimon are held up by an angry Etemon, it's left up to Tai to face his newest fear and pass through the upcoming firewall. Agumon’s encouraging words help him pass through the electric fence and his overwhelming courage causes his crest to glow. He finds himself in Datamon's hidden room, face to face with the Sora copy. Tai then manages to steal the Sora's Crest from back from Datamon. Datamon opens up a hole in the floor underneath Sora, but Tai is able to save her from falling and returns her digivice and crest. Biyomon is then able to digivolve and Tai and Sora then escape the pyramid along with Izzy and their partners. They meet up with the others as the pyramid collapses after being battered. Meanwhile, Etemon has also found Datamon, and the two plunge into Datamon's expanding hole in the floor and into the heart of Etemon's Dark Network. Many of the digimon that were guarding the pyramid are sucked into the vacuum as the pyramid disintegrates. Datamon is consumed, but Etemon takes control of the huge ball of the Dark Network. He rises out of the pyramid, stronger than ever to face the kids outside. Agumon, now Greymon, takes on Etemon with Tai by his side, but it isn't enough. Then Greymon digivolves into MetalGreymon because of Tai’s courage and has no trouble defeating the evil digimon. However, destroying the heart of the Dark Network creates a dimensional rift, sucking both Tai and MetalGreymon in. Tai and Koromon find themselves back in the real world, more specifically, in Tai’s own neighborhood. Featured characters Digimon Analyser Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes "How come I wanna throw up every time you say 'one more thing'?" :—'Tai' dreads what it is Izzy's about to tell him about the pyramid. Tai: "Come on Izzy, lets move out!" Izzy: "Rodger." Mimi: "He forgot his name!" :—'Mimi' misunderstands Izzy completely. Etemon: "You're becoming a nuisance, son." Joe: "Of course. It's because I'm a teenager." :—'Joes first time mocking '''Etemon'. "This is the end of the line for you and your goat, baby!" :—'Etemon' catches up to Joe and Ikkakumon. "A man must face himself before he can face his enemies." :—'Tai' discovers his courage. "Come down here and fight like a 'mon!" :—'Tai' confronts Etemon one last time. "Koromon, I'm... I'm home." :—'Tai' after being sucked through the portal. Other notes Category:Digimon Adventure episodes